


The Legend of the Forgotten King

by iseemikimouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Hybrids, M/M, Magic, Magical quest, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, being transported into another world, honestly save jongin he doesn't know what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Jongin's life was turned upside down when he got into that car accident but maybe it wouldn't have if he didn't listen to goddess. He studies gods and goddesses, he should know this. Maybe then, he wouldn't have been thrown into jail for falling into the king's bed.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30
Collections: EXZOO : Third Round





	The Legend of the Forgotten King

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello and welcome to my new thing. i actually have this story planned out and i think this story is going to be a wonderful way for me to get back into really writing for the exo fandom. i quite miss it. but anyways~ i know that currently it's incomplete when i'm submitting this to the fest but i am! going to be coming back to finish this! i have the story planned out and everything, i've just been suffering through a really bad writer's block and this is all i could write during this time. i'm hoping that this bout of block will pass and then we really and get started on the craziness that is this adventure! 
> 
> but for now, i hope that you enjoy this first chapter and to be on the lookout for my upcoming ones~ 
> 
> thank you to the mods for creating such a wonderful fest, and thank you for the prompter for this prompt. i don't know if this is going to turn out like you think it is, but i really do hope that you enjoy~

Red and blue are the only two colors Jongin could see in the hazy state he is in. He blinks a couple of times, trying to clear the haze but the more he blinks, the more he can’t see anything; the more that his body begins to hurt and he hears muffled voices coming from around him. He wants to move but his body is still on the ground (when did he get there?). He blinks again and nothing clears up.

“------in! Jongin! ------ please open ------!”

He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before everything becomes clear in his mind. He was walking home from his classical studies class. He was walking with… who was he walking with? Someone was walking him home?

Something bubbles in Jongin’s chest and he’s unsure of what he needs to do. Does he want to cry or cough or what’s happening? There’s something soft touching his shoulders before a blurry figure stands above him. They’re waving something in his face, something dark and that he can barely make out the shape of.

“Jongin!” he hears someone shout.

That sounds like…

“Jongin, please!”

Wonshik.

Jongin opens his mouth which forces a loud sound to come out. His memory becomes a little clearer.

He was on the way home from school with Wonshik. They’re studying to get their doctorates in Classical Studies, the study of mythology and folklore. It’s been Jongin’s dream to work inside of a museum where he’ll be able to continue to learn about the different folklore of the world.

But why has everything stopped?

There’s a loud crashing sound in the back of Jongin’s mind and the sound of screaming. His screams? Wonshik’s screams? Who’s screaming?

“------ move sir. ------ lose him,” says a new voice. An unfamiliar voice.

“------ay, Jongin,” says Wonshik’s voice. “You’re going to be okay.”

Jongin forces his mouth open. A quiet “Shik,” tumbles out of his mouth before he’s keeping it tightly shut. There’s a loud sob coming from somewhere (maybe it’s Wonshik, he can’t be too sure) and something touching his forehead.

More hands touch his body, and suddenly he’s being lifted. He can’t help the scream that passes through his lips, the loud high pitched wail that rings through his head. He wants to curl his body, to become smaller than he really is because there is so much pain. He’s never felt pain like this before.

Oh the _pain_.

Someone shushes him and Jongin stops screaming when he’s placed down on something. There’s more hands touching him and something is pressed on his face. He takes a breath, suddenly realizing that it’s much easier to breathe than before. He didn’t even notice that he was having a hard time.

He’s being moved, he can feel.

“------ir, foll------. Please,” says another voice.

Jongin tries to focus in his mind and what happened. Maybe it’ll numb the pain.

He was walking home with Wonshik from their last Classical Studies class. It had been a long tiring day because the professor wouldn't let them out early. The two of them had to stay behind, to analyze an object Jongin is sure was from the Greco Roman period. He remembers arguing with Wonshik on their way home, when a car came their way. It was a bright white car that was driving like a bat out of hell. Jongin saw that it was headed towards Wonshik.

Jongin wants to cough, his lungs suddenly feeling like they’re on fire. He feels his eyes flutter shut and then there’s nothing. Not a sound or a single piece of light. Something dark. He feels himself slip away from the world at first but there’s a tug at his wrist, almost like there’s something keeping him in place.

 _Keep him here,_ a voice says. _Please keep him here but if not here, then to Gogberg._

The voice sounds familiar, like it’s someone close to him but he’s not sure.

_Keep him safe until he can come back and I can explain. Goddess of Life and Time, please._

Jongin opens his eyes.

“He’s back!” he can hear someone scream. “Get him ready for surgery!”

The lights are too much for Jongin, blurry and hazy. He’s able to move his head this time, but all he can see is white walls. Massive walls and people in white. They’re frantically pushing him like he’s on borrowed time.

There’s something on his face, but he can’t tell what. He tries to reach for it, but his arms are tired and his mind is beginning to slip again.

He closes his eyes and feels himself fall. 

And fall.

And fall.

And fall.

Then he stops, and opens his eyes.

Much like before, he’s in a place that is white but there’s something different. Instead of the bright white walls and the frantic people rushing about, there’s a single woman who stands in front of Jongin with a smile on her face. She’s surrounded by flowers of various colors and in various stages of life. Some are still budding and a very light green while others show colors of reds and blues. She stands underneath a marble archway that reminds Jongin of what he wants to believe some of the ancient Greek temples to look like. 

Her hair is long and wrapped tightly against her scalp in plaits. She stands tall, her long gold dress shimmering like a day out in the sun. Her hands curl in front of her dress, holding a small red rose that she raises to her nose. She smiles gently to the rose before looking at Jongin, her presence warming him. She motions for Jongin to come closer.

“I won’t hurt you, little human,” she says, her voice like bells. She pats her dress before smiling again at Jongin who takes a step back in confusion. Her gaze follows Jongin’s movement but she keeps the smile on her face and inclines her head.

He clears his throat. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” he says. “But who are you?”

“My name is Minji and I’m the goddess of Life and Time,” she says that same smile still on her face. Jongin blinks a couple of times trying to comprehend what she just told him, his mind finally choosing to blank at her words.

“I’m sorry, you’re a what?”

Minji laughs behind the rose, her eyes crinkling into crescent moons. “I am a goddess, sweet human but I don’t rule over your world but instead another.”

Jongin is still confused but he returns her smile. “If you’re not part of my world then why are you here?”

“One of my followers has asked me to save you.”

Jongin feels his eyes widen at her words. One of her followers? But she’s from a different world, how is this possible. Minji lowers the rose from her face, staring long and hard at Jongin. Her eyes begin to twinkle with mischief and wonder, two things that Jongin knew is going to get him in trouble. He swallows.

Wait.

Save him?

"I died?" he asks quietly.

"No," says the goddess. "But you will. Your injuries are too powerful to keep you alive for long time. Sooner or later you will die because of your accident."

Jongin feels the blood drain from his face as he wobbles where he's standing. Pressing his hands against his face, he closes his eyes, taking a couple of minutes to himself as he once again tries to process the words coming out of the goddess's mouth.

“You are precious to him,” she says, “and he is a dear follower. I do not want to lose his faith in me but that should not be a problem. Not with your bloodline.”

“My bloodline?”

Minji smiles but says nothing more. “Do you wish to see this new world? To live in a world filled with everything your heart desires?”

He crouches to the ground, everything a mix of unbelieving and believing. This entire thing is crazy to him; meeting a goddess and getting ask if he wanted to live in another world? These are things that he's read about in manga's and anime's, things like this don't happen in real life! They just don't.

But the more Jongin thinks about it, the more he's at war with himself. The more the question comes up in his mind.

Does he?

Does he? Does he wish to leave behind the world he grew to love? He’d leave his family and his friends and the career he’s waited his whole life for. The thought didn’t sit right with him but there is something hidden so deep within his soul that has him wanting to go. Wanting to experience this new world.

"You are unsure if you should or not."

"Yes. I have a life in my world an-"

The goddess hums and takes a step towards Jongin, her dress rippling behind her. She stands in front of Jongin, gently grabbing his hands and smiling at him. "But life isn't just about the plans you laid down for yourself. Life is about experiencing new things and choosing to make you happy. If you want to stay in your world, then you can and I won't stop you."

Jongin's head rings with the things Minji is telling him. He understands her words, he understands that while he might have his life planned out, life doesn't work that way and this _is_ the goddess of Life letting him have a change at a different life.

But still, he just wasn't sure. He looks into Minji's eyes and sees the swirling gold. They look mesmerizing, almost as if they’re trying to drown Jongin into the depths of her soul. Through her eyes, he could see life. Life in the trees and in the plants. The smiles and twinkling eyes of children as they danced around. He could see a woman with red hair and dancing around, a tail wrapped around her legs as she rolled her body to beat Jongin couldn't hear. Then the picture inside of the Minji's eyes changes. It changes to a man with the blackest eyes Jongin has seen and one of the most beautiful heart shaped smiles that screams to Jongin's soul. He feels his cheeks grow hot as the eyes become more mesmerizing.

A small gasp leaves the goddess's lips as she squeezes his hands.

"Go, Kim Jongin," she says. "Go and see my world in its glory. Only make your decision when you enter the tomb of the King. Only then will you see me again."

Wait what?

The goddess let's go of Jongin's hands and shoves him away from her. A yelp passes through his lips and he expects to hit the ground, only he doesn't and continues to fall. He doesn't know if he screams or he shouts or if something loud passes through his lips because the next thing he knows is that his eyes snap open and he's staring at a ceiling and lying on something comfortable.

The ceiling looks like it's made out of stone but what kind of stone _glows_ like that? None he's ever seen before. He sits up, looking down to see that he's on an empty bed, the right side had its sheets in a rumpled mess almost like the owner was trying to get out of the bed quickly.

He throws his legs over the side wanting to get a better look at his surrounding when he blinks and feels something at the base of his throat. He stares at the long silver weapon making it known against his skin. His entire body freezes when it begins to click that there's a sword pointed to his throat.

Daring to follow said sword to this throat, Jongin's eyes trail to the person holding the sword. The first thing he sees is a deep set of black eyes and thick lips stretched into a snarl. Jongin blinks a couple of times, realization that these are the same eyes that he saw when he was looking at the goddess.

He opens his mouth to say something, but the sword pricks at his skin and the snarl coming out of the man's mouth is more than enough for Jongin to raise his hands in surrender.

Something flicks in the corner of Jongin's eyes, forcing him to look behind the man. At first there's nothing but something moves again and now he really sees it. Like a puffed up pendulum, a _tail_ swing behind the man with the sword. Quickly he looks to the top of the man's head and sure enough there are ears, _cat_ ears on the man's head, both of them flicking nervously the more Jongin stares him.

"What the fuck?" he says, not being able to help himself with the cursing.

"I should be saying that," says the man. "You come into my _bed_ while I was sleeping and you have the audacity to say _what the fuck?_ Are you out of your damn mind?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jongin asks, his eyes growing wide at the accusations coming from the man.

"You murderous bastard!" the cat man screams. "I shall have you hanged for your crimes! Guards, hurry! Seize this man! He might be a spy for Weres!"

"I-I'm not a spy," Jongin says quickly. "I don't even know wh-"

"Silence!" the man screams at him. "You have no right to talk unless you want your tongue sliced out of your mouth!"

Jongin shuts his mouth as he continues to look at the man with wide eyes. He doesn't even know where he's at and...

 _Go and see my world in its glory_.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well this is a way to start his new life, isn't?


End file.
